


Favors

by carelesscreativity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dacryphilia, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Extremely Dubious Consent, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscreativity/pseuds/carelesscreativity
Summary: Cross is brand-new. He just wants to impress the strongest of his new team.
Relationships: KillerCrossDust, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Favors

Cross didn’t know what he wanted. He was being called by Nightmare’s right-hand again. He genuinely feared Killer and was worried that the other would finally grow bored of him. His… favors… had gotten more and more demanding. He’d had Cross strip in front of him and Dust the day before. He feared Dust too, since the other was the most unstable of the team.

Cross rubbed his arm as he made his way down the hallway. He didn’t want to piss off either of them. It had started out as something stupid. They’d constantly have him fetch things or pamper them. He felt like a servant more than a teammate. He lowered his gaze to the ground as he reached Killer’s door. What if he didn’t show up? What would the other do? Would he come find him?

He stared at the floor. Did Nightmare know what they were doing? He had to, right? He jumped as the door swung open. Killer stared at him before scoffing. He reached out and grabbed Cross, dragging him into the room amd shutting the door. “You just keep coming back, huh? You that eager to please??” He gave a grin.

Cross froze up as he met Dust’s gaze. The hooded skeleton was mumbling under his breath, seeming to scan over Cross intently while not really being focused on him at all. He was slumped against a couch. “Been thinkin’ about kicking it up a notch for our special time together.” Killer’s voice was smooth as Cross felt the other’s hand squeeze his shoulder. He had to suppress a shiver, not sure what Killer meant.

He yelped as his soul was grabbed by Dust’s magic and he was forced to his knees. He immediately stiffened and his fear became evident. The grip on his soul was gentle but firm. He inhaled shakily. Killer moved around him with a chuckle. “That’s a good look for you, soldier.” His body was filling out and Cross’ eyes widened. He began to protest before the grip on his soul tightened.

Killer pulled out a bright red cock, purring as he stroked it. “Seems I got a problem because of you…” He murmured. He turned to Cross. “You wanna help me out with that?” Cross trembled, shrinking back. Killer narrowed his pale eyelights, his soul having twisted halfway between a heart and a circle. “Unless you’d rather disappoint…” Cross’ shoulders sank.

He looked away. Finally, after grappling with his conscience, he reached out and weakly tugged at Killer’s shorts. Killer blinked and that crooked grin slowly spread back across his face. He chuckled and moved in front of the other, his hand reaching down to caress Cross’ cheek. Cross felt heat flare up in his face. Looking behind Killer, he could see that Dust had his cock out as well. Dust’s was huge and if they were both going to do what he thought they were, he was sure he was going to pass out.

“Hey, don’t look at him. Look at me.” Killer prompted, his fingers lifting Cross’ chin so the soldier was staring at him. “Dust is just gonna be watching.” Cross jumped as he felt Killer’s thumb push its way into his mouth, forcing his jaws open. He gave a soft chuckle. “I know ya got fangs too. I don’t want to feel those.” He instructed quietly. Looking at his length, Cross didn’t know if he could do it.

He’d never sucked someone’s dick before and his uncertainty showed. “Kills, I don’t think he’s ever done it before.” Dust mumbled, stroking grey-stained fingers over his own purple cock. Killer blinked and seemed genuinely surprised. He looked down at Cross curiously.

“Really? Never?” He asked incredulously. In a way, Cross was somewhat offended before shivering as he felt one of Killer’s fingers brush his cheek. “With a cute face like that and you’ve never sucked someone off? Almost feels like a crime, don’t it, Dust?” Dust gave a quiet nod. Cross felt the grip on his soul soften until disappearing completely. “Hey, open up.”

Cross gulped. Based on Dust’s look, he was giving Cross a chance to escape. He studied the soldier with those glowing eyes. Cross faltered. He was with the boss’ right-hand and one of the most powerful members of his team. He was still new, so he wanted them to like him. He gulped and shuffled so he was closer to Killer, both hands curled into the other’s shorts.

He allowed Killer to force open his jaws. The black-eyed skeleton gave a chilling grin. “That’s the kind of submission I like to see.” He purred. Cross shivered as he felt the other’s thumb trace over his fang. “Watch your teeth.” He began to push his cock into Cross’ mouth and Cross made a shaking noise. It tasted strange and thick, but he didn’t hate it.

He could hardly breathe around it. He didn’t know what to do. He looked up at Killer with teary eyes. Killer sighed, his cheeks slightly flushed red. “Oh, you poor thing…” He murmured quietly. “You have no idea, do ya?” Cross’ shoulders sank. He jumped as Killer held his head. “How about this? Just keep your jaws open and try not to choke.” Cross gulped, inadvertently pulling Killer’s cock deeper.

Killer made a quiet noise. Cross jumped as Killer began to thrust into his throat and he had to violently fight his instinctive urge to bite down. He moved his hands down to curl into fists on his knees. He could hear wet sounds that weren’t from him or Killer and his face flushed even deeper. Dust was flushed a little too, jerking his cock as he watched them intensely.

Well, Cross. He was watching Cross, taking in the way the soldier trembled and tried to be good. Cross choked a little as Killer’s cock kept hitting the back of his throat. The black-eyed skeleton groaned. “Oh, FUCK, your throat is so fucking tight…” He began to move his hips faster and tears were welling in Cross’ eyesockets. He screwed his eyes shut, the first tear escaping.

Dust drew his tongue over his teeth. THAT was a good look for Cross. Flushed and aroused to all hell while crying. He could see the other’s body filling out. Dust began to stroke and rub the head of his own cock, letting out a shaking noise. He wanted to touch him and draw his grey-stained fingers over Cross’ flushed bones. The thought had his cock throbbing.

He grinned as Cross choked on Killer’s cock once again, more tears running down his face. Killer gave a soft laugh. He lifted Cross’ head so he could meet his eyes. “Look at ya…” He grinned. “Ya better swallow.” His voice was strained and he thrusted DEEP, causing Cross to actually choke. The soldier jerked as he felt something hot and thick spurt down his throat.

Killer kept him there for a moment before pulling out. Cross tried to spit it up, tears running down his face. Killer narrowed his eyes at him and Cross made a soft choking noise as he shakily swallowed it. He took in large, shaking gulps of air. Killer was panting. “Not bad for your first time.” He dissipated his ecto, grinning. “Granted, you didn’t really do much.”

There was a soft noise. They both looked over to Dust, who was still stroking himself, his eyes closed. He made a shuddering noise and there was a soft squelch. He raised his hand, his cum having coated it. He sighed. His eyes opened to meet Cross’ teary ones. He tipped his head and spoke in a breathless voice. “C’mere.”

Cross nodded and moved over, crawling between Dust’s legs. Dust offered his cum-coated hand to him, tipping his head again. Cross felt a fresh wave of heat across his face. He leaned forward and shakily drew his tongue up Dust’s palm. Dust made a soft noise. He reached out with the other hand, cupping Cross’ cheek.

Dust tasted completely different and Cross panted shakily as he continued to clean the cum from the other’s hand. He pulled back, a glob of it gathered on his tongue. Before he could swallow, Dust stopped him by sticking his thumb into the side of the soldier’s mouth. He gestured for Killer to come over and the other did, sitting next to Dust. “Open up. I wanna see it.” Dust mumbled, his eyes lit.

Cross felt more tears escape down his face before allowing his jaws to be forced open once again. His flushed face had tears running down it as Dust’s cum was gathered on his tongue and slightly dripping down his chin. Both skeletons above him shivered. Killer grinned. Dust allowed Cross to shut his mouth and the soldier finally swallowed, trembling as he sat on his knees in front of them.

Cross blinked as Dust held one of his cheeks and Killer reached out to cup the other. “I do hope you’ll continue spending time with us, Cross.” Cross gulped as Killer gave that twisted grin, Dust’s eyes glowing behind him. “I think we’re both getting attached to ya…”


End file.
